To the End of the Earth
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: Kate and Garrett. Garrett and Kate. They were perfect for each other in every way, but that doesn't mean that they had it easy. Follow them as they meet, become friends, face the Volturi, and fall in love. Takes place during Breaking Dawn and after. Enjoy
1. First Meeting

**This is a couple that has always fascinated me, and that I've always wanted to know more about. This is the story of how they met, fell in love, and what happened after _Breaking Dawn_. The point of view will usually be Kate's or Garrett's, but every once in a while it'll be someone else's, like Tanya's, Edward's (the reading minds thing is what's important about that, obviously), Carlisle's or Bella's. I'll always specify when POV is changing though, so it should be pretty easy to follow. ENJOY!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: IF I was Stephanie Meyers this would totally have been in the book, so, it has to follow that I am NOT, in fact, Stephanie Meyers, and, sadly, these characters don't belong to me *crying*.  
**

Kate's POV:

The first time I saw him was a moment I won't forget as long as I live, which happens to be forever.

It was a few days after Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and I had arrived. I happened to be in the living room with Tanya while Bella and Edward were presenting Renesme to Garrett, who had arrived alone. What surprised me and intrigued me about him was that he was uncommonly good looking for a vampire, and I was having trouble looking away, something that had never happened to me before. I'd had my fair share of wooers in other male vampires, but none had interested me in the slightest. What intrigued me more was that no one else seemed to be having this problem, not even Tanya, who _loves_ to flirt with vampires and humans. He was tall, about 6 foot 2 inches I'd say, with sandy-blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. He wore faded blue jeans and a t-shirt. His simple dress enhanced his features, making his muscular arms more prominent, but not is a flashy way. I immediately felt drawn to him in a way I hadn't been with anyone I had ever met, and I was curious to see why. When Bell and Edward finished explaining he talked to Renesme for a moment, before moving towards me. The red eyes didn't frighten or offend me, because, while I chose to live differently than other vampires, I had no right to judge them, and never did. Also, I felt as though I could see past the red, to a twinkle in them. It was playful, but I could tell it had the potential to be serious, and I felt as though I could see deep into him through those eyes.

Garrett's POV:

As I turned away from Edward, Bella, and Renesme I found myself facing the prettiest vampire I'd ever seen. No--pretty wasn't the right word to describe her, but I couldn't think of a word that did her justice. Pretty, beautiful, and gorgeous were understatements, but they were the only words that even came remotely close. Throughout my existence a fair number of vampires have found me attractive, but I've never really been interested, until now. She was tall for a woman, I'd put her at about 5 foot 11 inches, and she was slender. Her long, blond hair was pulled back in a side pony tail and still hung to about an inch above her waist. Everything about her was graceful, more so than any other vampire I'd ever met. But what was most beautiful about her was her eyes. I'd seen Edward's eyes were golden too, and he told me it was due to his and his family's practice of feeding on animals. I hadn't given it much thought until I saw her. It wasn't just the color of her eyes, it was the depth. They glowed with a challenging, playful gleam, and everyone knows I like a challenge.

As I walked towards her the strawberry blond beside her, who I'd barely registered, moved away to talk with Bella and Edward, not that I really cared.

Kate's POV:

"Hello," he said, walking over to me, and I noticed that Tanya had vanished, probably talking to Bella and Edward, but I had no real desire to find out.

"Hello," I replied.

"I'm Garrett," he said, extending his hand. I pondered the name for a fraction of a millisecond. It fit him perfectly.

"I'm Kate," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

For a few minutes we talked of non-consequential things. He found out where I lived, and I found out what I'd guessed all along when he had arrived alone, he was a nomad.

He seemed to know that Irina was my sister, because he didn't mention her to me, as many others had when they had first met me and we began to talk. The sting of her betrayal was still sharp, and I wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone, not even Tanya, let alone strangers. However, I soon discovered that I wouldn't mind talking to Garrett about it. He was very open and playful. It soon became apparent that he liked an adventure, and challenges. He was like me in that way, and I had a feeling, even then, that we'd get along well.

Edward's POV:

Explaining to Garrett about Renesme didn't take long at all. He seemed to know that we weren't lying, even before he touched her, and, in her way, talked to her. From his thoughts I learned a lot about him. He was a nomad, though that was something we'd known already, and I could tell he was an adventurer, and a lover of challenges. He was playful, and witty too, and I found myself reminded of Kate, for she too had that same witty, playfulness about her.

As he left us I was unsurprised to see him walk over to Kate, but I was surprised when Tanya joined us. Bella and Tanya talked, but I was focused more on Kate and Garrett in the corner. Their thoughts were something quite interesting indeed. They were sizing each other up, and had come to the same conclusions that I had about each other, and, just as I'd thought, they were getting along _very_ well. I'd have to wait and see just _how_ well they would get along.

**So that was their first meeting. I hope you'll drop me a review and tell me what you thought about this, cause I want to know if everyone's liking it...**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


	2. Chasing After Her

**Hey guys!!! I hope you're liking the story so far. This chapter will be mostly Kate and Garrett (all their POV), but there is one small scene with another character. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and therefore do not own these characters.**

Kate's POV:

About a week after Garrett arrived in Forks I had become accustomed to his presence. He was like a magnet. Wherever he was I always ended up, and if I wasn't looking for him he often found me. He and I always ended up in friendly debates about one issue or another, and our battles of wit soon became a daily ritual. What drew me to him was that he was one of the few people I'd ever met who could match my wit all the time. Our battles almost always ended up in a draw, simply because we were so evenly matched. I noticed that while I should've been terrified by what was coming, I was able to ignore it most of the time. Part of that was because Garrett never pushed me to talk about it. So many others asked me about Irina, and what she was normally like, what I thought about the situation, and hardly anyone except the Cullens, the Irish Coven, and Garrett seemed to understand that Tanya and I didn't want to talk about it. Usually Carmen, Eleazar, one of the Cullens, Maggie (who had become closer to me than any of my new acquaintances except Garrett) or Garrett inevitably came to our rescue during these interrogations. I wasn't ready to talk about Irina yet, and even if I had been, it wouldn't have been with strangers. Garrett was becoming my best friend, and we were well suited to one another.

One day, a week and a half after Garrett arrived in Forks, we were discussing the merits of hunting animals versus people.

"Why do you do it?" he'd asked.

"Because taking a human life seems wrong when there are other options. It's in-humane. Just because I'm not human anymore doesn't mean I want to loose all my humanity," I replied, and was satisfied when he looked impressed.

"What's your favorite thing to eat?" he pressed on.

"The arctic fox," I said. He raised an eyebrow, so I continued, "Well, it's a carnivore, so its blood tastes better than other animals that are herbivores. Also, it's fairly common in Alaska, which is how I began eating it. Also, Carlisle, who's been a vegetarian longer than any of us has, believes that we are similar to our favorite foods,"

I paused, and he butt in, saying, "So, you are what you eat?" I had to laugh at that. He always managed to get me laughing.

"Yes," I said with another chuckle, "But unlike the human misconception it isn't that we turn into what we eat, it's that we eat what we're similar to. Foxes are known to be clever and stealthy--"

"So _obviously_ you'd eat those," he said with a smirk, "Cunning little Katie, just like a fox." I couldn't help but laugh again. Something about him was contagious, and I laughed more around him than around anyone else. A small part of me noticed what he'd called me. No one had ever called me Katie, I had always been Kate, but it seemed natural that he'd call me that. It was just part of how we were together.

"I have a feeling you'd like the arctic fox too, if you tried it," I replied, "Though perhaps you'd like sloths, after all, you can be a bit slow." It was my turn to smirk, as he rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't it make you weaker?" he asked.

"A common misconception," I replied, "Animal blood doesn't make you any weaker, if anything it makes you stronger. If you can withstand the lure of human blood as my family and I can it bonds us together and strengthens our unity. Not to mention it strengthens our self control. Not everyone is strong enough though, and I would never think less of someone who couldn't manage it. Not all are as strong as we." I finished in a smirk. It was a challenge, and he took it as such.

"I think I could handle it," he said in the cocky smirk he gave when he was trying to prove a point, usually about his own superiority.

"Fine," I said, still smirking, "Impress me. We'll go for a hunt tomorrow, vegetarian style," and with that I turned and walked away in search of Maggie, still smirking.

When I found her she said, "What's going on between you and Garrett?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Was I that transparent?

"You know what I mean," she said, and then I remembered her gifts for telling the truth from a lie.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "He's my best friend."

"You've only known him a week!" she said incredulously.

"Yeah," I said, "But I might as well have known him years...he gets me," I knew it wasn't the most complicated answer, especially considering how complicated our relationship was becoming, but I didn't know how else to put it. I liked him, a lot, but I wasn't sure how much 'a lot' was...definitely more than I'd ever liked another man or vampire, but all the same, I didn't really know what I was feeling.

"Well," she said, "You know you can always talk to me about it."

"Yeah," I said with a smile, I was glad to have found a friend who I could really talk to who wasn't a part of my family.

Garrett's POV:

The day of my first 'vegetarian' hunt was cloudy, as days usually were in Forks. Kate and I left at about 8:00 AM, after Kate had told Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar where we were going. I was excited for this new challenge, and was determined to try this new way of life, at least for a while. It wasn't just the challenge that made me so determined to do this, though that would've been enough. I really wanted to do it because I knew it would impress Kate. I wasn't sure why it mattered so much to me, but it did. She insisted she didn't judge others for their eating habits, but I was beginning to judge myself. The way she'd describe it yesterday was so humane, and I wanted to be like that too. I wanted to see my eyes turn golden, though I knew from Bella, that they wouldn't for a few weeks at least.

As we ran through the forest, Kate about two paces ahead, I thought about what drew me to her. She was, as I'd said before, gorgeous, but it was much more than that. Her personality was infectious, and I found myself drawn to it, like a bee to honey. Everything about her was intoxicating; her laugh, that smirk she got when she was sure she was right, the gleam in her eyes, playful and challenging, her wit, everything. I became closer to her than I'd ever been to another vampire. I traveled alone because I'd never met the right vampire to travel with. It frightened me a little that in less than a month I'd become so attached to her. I knew that this type of obsession wasn't good for me, but it wasn't something I could control. I liked that she challenged me. I liked that she was strong. I liked that she thought she was better than me and could match my wit, something no one else had been able to do. I liked that she was a passionate individual. I'd always, even as a human, been the rebel. I never wanted someone else to control me, and Katie was the same. I surprised myself slightly the first time I called her that, Katie. Everyone else called her Kate, but I didn't _want_ to be like everyone else. I hadn't meant to do it, it just was natural to call her Katie, and she didn't seem to mind at all.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't register Katie stopping. She turned around and said, "You smell that?"

I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I could smell it. It wasn't disgusting, but it was no where _near_ as appealing as human blood. Something told me it was elk, and I said as much.

"Yep," she said, "By the river. A herd of them. Come on," I opened my eyes in time to see her run off, and I followed. We stopped just before they could see us. There was a small herd of about 8 or 10 elk drinking from the river.

"Do you want me to go first?" she asked, "Show you how it's done?"

"I think I can manage," I said with a smirk. And in one leap I bounded to the largest of the females, snapping her neck in a single movement, and drinking. It didn't taste as good as human blood, but it wasn't bad either...it was sort of like celery for humans, tasteless, but filling. I heard a rush and a snap and looked over to see Kate sucking on the neck of the largest elk, a male. When she finished she stood up, and I noticed she didn't have a hair out of place. Her skinny jeans were completely free of mud and grass stains, her sky blue blouse perfectly in order without a tear, and her side pony tail in perfect conditions. She didn't have a speck of blood or dirt anywhere...even her mouth was perfectly clean.

"Are you always this messy an eater?" she asked with a smirk. I looked down to see that my t-shirt was ripped, as was the knee of my jeans, which were covered in mud. I wiped my mouth, and was glad to see that at least it wasn't covered in blood.

"Well," I said, standing up, "I don't normally eat my meals in the middle of the forest, and they normally don't have hooves. Give me some time to adjust."

"Fair enough," she said with a smile. I loved her smile as much if not more than her smirk. It was the same smile she got when she laughed, and I liked to think that she only got it around me. It was bright and happy, and totally honest. "Ready to try again?" she said.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

We found our next pray to be two mountain lions I took mine first, and only when I'd finished, without further damaging my cloths, I might add, did Katie take hers. I'd never really watched another vampire hunt, because when you travel alone who is there to watch? She was so graceful it took my breath away, metaphorically speaking obviously. There was something so very graceful and powerful about the way she hunted, but that was how she was as a person, so it seemed natural for her to hunt that was as well. She bounded towards it and in one swoop and everything about her movements was elegant.

"Ready to go back?" I asked, when she'd finished and stood up.

"Yep," she said, and we took off at a run, though this time no one was leading.

"You know what?" I said as we ran.

"No, what?" she asked.

"I'd like to go hunting with you again sometime," I realized how that sounded so I quickly added, "That is, if you want to take me." I didn't want to force my company on her if she didn't want it, but I desperately hoped she did.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile, before it turned into a smirk as she said, "Race you back!" and bounded out of sight.

I sped ahead, chasing after her, not that I hadn't been already...

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I like how their relationship is developing. Tell me if you liked it, how you liked Maggie, and whatever else you want to say...I LOVE reviews!!!**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


	3. Always the Strong One

**Hey guys!!! This chapter was hard one to write, because of all the emotional stuff that happens, so I hope you enjoy it!!!  
**

Kate's POV:

Over the next week Garrett and I went hunting several more times...more than necessary in all honesty. We did it now mostly to get away from everything. From Alice's prediction we knew we had about 3 more weeks left until the Volturi arrived, and everyone was in high stress mode. The atmosphere was so serious everywhere you went, and I found that the only time I could laugh or smile anymore was in the presence of Garrett. I became more thankful every day that he was my friend...While we still had our battles of wit, we also talked about serious things. I knew from the first day that, while his eyes had a playful glow usually, he had the potential to be serious. Beneath the wit and the sarcasm, the laughter and the jokes, there was the other part of him. The independent rebel, the man who knew to his core the difference between right and wrong, and was willing to die for it. I admired that part of him more than anything.

Exactly three weeks after Garrett had arrived we were out hunting again. I had finished my wolf, and turned to see that Garrett didn't have a speck of dirt on him. He really had perfected his technique over the past week. His eyes also had gone from blood red to pale orange, and I knew that they'd be gold within the next week, if he kept it up. I really hoped he would. He seemed to understand the moral side of this diet, and I only admired him more for wanting to change because he believed in it, rather than before, when it was just the challenge.

"Ready to go back?" he asked, standing up.

"Not yet," I said, sitting down on a log. He moved to sit next to me, and I could feel an electric current (and _not_ the kind I produce on purpose) coursing through my bloodless veins. The few times Garrett and I had touched, brushing against each other accidentally and whatnot, I'd felt it too, and it scared me as much as it excited me.

"How is it that you've never found a coven?" I asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence. I had been wondering about that for some time. He was such a likable person that it seemed impossible that he'd remained a nomad since the Revolutionary War.

"Well," he said, "I've met plenty of vampires who've offered, but, I've never met the right one to settle down with. I'm positive that when I meet her, I won't be afraid of settling down."

We sat in silence for a moment longer as I digested that. It felt silly, but I really wanted to be the one he settled down for. I didn't want to take his independence away from him, but I wanted him to love me--Immediately after I thought it I felt sickened at myself. What about Irina? We were on the brink of a war the likes of which had never been seen, and I was worrying about falling in love? I'd never felt more selfish...

The pain I got from thinking about Irina must have shown on my face, or maybe he just knows me and how to read me, because he said, "You're thinking about Irina." It wasn't a question, it was an invitation. He'd never once pushed me to talk, and I understood that he wasn't pushing now. He was inviting me to talk if I wanted to, but I knew he wouldn't be hurt if I didn't.

My gut reaction was to say that I didn't want to talk about it, but then I realized that I _did._ I needed to talk about it, and I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to tell more than him. I wanted Garrett to understand it...to know how I was feeling.

"Yeah, I am," I said slowly, "I was thinking about how selfish of me to be having fun with you when I don't know where she is--she left us, without saying goodbye, and then betrayed our dearest friends....." I was trying desperately not to break down into dry sobs, but I wasn't succeeding, "I miss her so terribly sometimes," I was sobbing now, or as close as a vampire can come to sobbing, but I knew he wouldn't think less of me for it, "and I have no one to talk to about it. Tanya chooses to ignore it, it's her only way of coping, but I just can't ignore it anymore. I'm scared about my family and all of my friends, and I'm terrified we won't all come out of this....I'm scared they won't listen, or that they won't care...I'm frightened for my sisters, and I'm scared about what would happen to me if we lost....they collect people you know, and with my gifts they'd try to collect me too...I'm frightened about what's going to happen to us, and I can't be strong for everyone all the time anymore..." every worry I'd had over the last three weeks was pouring out of me, and I couldn't stop it.

Without saying anything Garrett wrapped his arms around me and just held me there. I'd never felt safer than I did at that moment, with his arms, warm, strong, and protecting, around me. I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore, and even after I'd stopped we didn't move. I wasn't even embarrassed about my outburst, as I would've been with almost anyone else. Garrett wasn't anyone else. He didn't judge me, and he knew exactly what I was thinking. Sure, he knew how to cheer me up, and challenge my wit, but he also knew when I needed someone there just to listen, to be strong, and he could be that someone.

Garrett's POV:

I was so glad that she'd decided to talk to me. I never wanted to force an answer out of her, but I wanted to be there if she had wanted to talk...I wanted to be the person she'd come to talk to. She was so strong all the time, for her family, for her friends, and I wanted to be the one person that was strong for her. I let her get it all out, and I only admired her more afterwords. We sat there for a while, my arms around her slim waist, hers around my neck, as she cried into my shoulder. It was so peaceful that I dreaded the thought of ever having to move. I knew then that I wanted more than friendship with Kate, but she needed me to be her friend right now, and I wanted to be that for her...I'd be anything for her. I'd never felt more connected to another person in my entire existence, not even when I was human. I'd been too interested in fighting in the revolution, defending the rights of men, to worry about falling in love. Even after I was changed I stood alone. I didn't think the right someone was out there, when really, I just hadn't met _her_. I never thought I needed someone else, until I needed her. I needed my Katie.

The funny thing about time for us is that it became hard to measure...I could never tell you how long we sat there after she'd calmed down. When you have endless time, single moments can't be measured. Then I realized that we might not have endless time, and no sooner had I realized that than I decided I wouldn't want to spend the remaining time any differently. However time had to start moving and someone had to start it. When it became clear that neither Katie nor I was willing to restart time someone else had to come do it for us.

There was a rustling in the trees, and we both stood up defensively only to see Maggie emerge looking worried, "Where have you been?" she asked, "Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar have been worried sick about you, Kate!" No one needed to ask why. After Irina they were all very careful not to upset or worry each other...I immediately felt guilty for upsetting the balance. We couldn't have been gone that long...but then I looked at the sky and realized with shock the sun was setting. We _had_ been gone that long.

"What time is it?" asked Kate, looking at the sky.

"Nearly 5," said Maggie.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." said Kate, looking anguished. I realized she felt guilty for leaving her family at home when she felt the need to be there for them all the time.

"What were you doing?" asked Maggie.

"I told Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar before we left," she said, "We were hunting."

"For 5 hours?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes," said Kate.

"Well, lets go back to the house. They're all worried," relented Maggie.

"You go," I said, "We'll follow."

She eyed us wearily before departing.

"Are you sure you want to go back just yet?" I asked.

She nodded, before saying, "And thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Listening, I guess. Just being there. It's unusual for me to break down like that, and I'm sorry you had to deal with it. I'm usually the strong one."

"You don't always have to be the strong one, Katie," I replied.

"Yeah," she said, her smile returning, "But I'm _always_ the fast one."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, with a smirk of my own.

"I suppose you could say so," she said, before racing off. I followed immediately.

Tanya's POV:

"Hunting?" asked Eleazar skeptically.

"Apparently," said Maggie, "And, I couldn't detect a lie in it. They really _were_ hunting."

"I don't like this," I said. I was worried about her....

"Why not?" asked Carmen, "I think he's good for her."

"She's forgetting why we're here!" I said angrily...and everyone knew I really meant that she was forgetting Irina, her betrayal....

"No," said Eleazar, "She wouldn't forget it."

"I think he's helping her," said Carmen.

"Well I don't!" I said.

"You don't what?" We all turned around to see Kate in the doorway with the nomad behind her, _again_. I felt like I never saw her anymore unless he was two paces behind....what was worse was that she followed him around too! Ever since the first day we met him there'd been something weird going on, and I didn't like it.

"She doesn't know why she was so worried," said Carmen, "She's blaming herself for ruining your fun."

"You didn't ruin our fun," Kate said quickly.

"Yeah," said Garrett, and he was lucky looks couldn't kill, "We were just about to head back anyway."

"Well," I said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find Carlisle," and swooped out of the room without a backward glance.

Edward's POV:

I entered the living room just as Tanya was leaving it. She was practically screaming in her head..._no idea what she's getting into! A nomad, of all people! Has she forgotten what's about to happen? She can't go giving her heart away to someone who OBVIOUSLY can't take care of her! She's supposed to be the strong one, the smart one! What's gotten into her? Has she forgotten about Irina? Irina! Why would she run away like that, betray our closest friends..._

Tanya wasn't the only one who's thoughts intrigued me, though all were on the same subject. Carmen..._I think he's really helping her...he's got a good sense of humor, but he also can be serious, and I haven't seen her this happy since Irina left. She's always needed someone as witty and playful as her, but when things get serious he can keep her from taking the blame...she does that far to often. I hope Tanya doesn't screw up whatever they have right now. I don't even think she knows right now, but all the same..._and Eleazar..._he doesn't seem like a bad guy, and Kate's been better about Irina since they've met..._were supportive, and Maggie..._she won't explain what's going on between them, but it HAS to be something! She might not know it yet, but something isn't on the 'just friends' level_ was curious to the extreme.

Both Garrett and Kate were confused and thinking about all that had happened in the last 5 hours. For the first hour they had, indeed, been hunting, but as their conversation replayed in their heads I realized exactly how much had happened on their extended hunting trip. They both sat down on the sofa, and Carmen and Eleazar took armchairs, Maggie sitting on the floor. I sat down in the last remaining chair, thinking. It made me feel rather hopeful to see that, despite everything that was going on around us, people, well vampires, could still fall in love. Then, I remembered all of Kate's fears, which I felt extremely bad for plucking out of Garrett's head, and I wondered if it was a good thing. Surely it was, but it gave them both another person to worry about, as if they needed that.

Despite the fact that I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but listen to Garrett's jumbled up thoughts, I was intrigued, and wanted to know more.

_What am I doing? I don't know. I'm not supposed to need people, I'm not supposed to fall in love...I'm NOT in love, am I? I want more than friendship with her, but that doesn't mean love, does it? Why does it feel like it does? She's so amazing...she's witty and clever, funny and charming. She can be so pompous, but she's also so sincere at times...I've never met someone I connected with on this level...I feel like I know her and understand her down to her soul, and she gets me the same way...she's changed me....I'm still an independent, witty, sarcastic, overconfident rebel...but she also resurfaced the humane part of me, the part I'd been out of touch with for so long...She made me realize that feeding on human's is wrong, and she's changed me for the better. She's strong and independent, and she's there for everyone else, but no one's ever there for her...I want to be there for her, more than anything. Everything she's afraid of shows just how kind she is...It felt so right today in the woods...Aside from that, she's gorgeous, but of course that word doesn't fit..._

Not feeling the need to hear Garrett's mental description of Kate I turned to her thoughts instead.

_What am I thinking? I'm not. Garrett's my best friend, but it felt like a lot more than that today...He understands me, more than anyone else, but isn't that normal for a best friend? He's funny, and smart, and witty too, wittier than me, though I'll never give him the satisfaction of knowing that, and he also understands me on a basic level that no one else does...he's really been there for me, and he's the only person I've ever really wanted to talk to...I need him. Still, Tanya's right, a war's about to happen. I know she doesn't approve of what's going on between me and Garrett, even if she won't say it...but nothing is really going on! Do I want something to be going on? Who am I kidding, I do? But that's out of the question anyway...I'm just his best friend, to him, I'm like one of the boys..._

I couldn't help it...after having to hear Garrett's mental struggles hearing Kate say that he saw her as 'one of the boys' made me snort. It didn't help that I was looking directly at her either.

She glared, her mind screaming _EDWARD CULLEN GET OUT OF MY HEAD THIS INSTANT!!! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW BELLA STANDS YOU I REALLY DON'T!!! I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD IF YOU COULD READ HER MIND!!! YOUR FAMILY MUST BE SICK OF IT, GOD KNOWS I AM AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU!!! THAT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE, _ANYONE_, AND THAT INCLUDES BELLA, GARRETT, AND WHOEVER ELSE MIGHT TAKE YOUR FANCY, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND I WON'T EVEN SAVE THE ASHES FOR YOUR FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!_

I figured that was my cue to leave, because an angry Kate was not something anyone should have to deal with...I smirked on the way out, because Garrett _clearly _didn't know what he was getting into...and if he did, well, it said something about his feelings that he didn't care.

** Drop me a review and tell me what you think, because I really want to know!!!  
**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


	4. Tension Rises

**Hey guys!!! Here's another chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last, but it's still not terribly short.**

Kate's POV:

Two weeks. That's all we had. Two. Everyone was in high panic mode. The only time I ever felt even remotely relaxed was with Garrett. He and I hadn't talked about what happened in the woods that day, but things were never awkward between us.

I was helping Bella train, so that she could use her gift to its fullest ability. Garrett was the only non-gifted vampire at the training sessions, and it struck me that he was there not because he wanted to see Bella's gift, but because he had never seen mine. He and I had never talked about being gifted, simply because it never came up. After my first training session with Bella he came over, and I already had some idea of what he'd say.

"So," he said, "You do the shock thing?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Carlisle believes that we all have a 'gift,' but that some are more obvious than others. For example, Edward must have been very good at reading faces, so the next step was reading minds."

"Well," he said with a smirk, "I don't need electricity to make other vampires fear me."

"No?" I raised an eyebrow, "That's probably because they fear your poor sarcasm and unbearably slow wit."

He rolled his eyes, saying, "Tsk tsk tsk, Katie, has _no one_ ever taught you your manners."

"I save my manners for gentlemen," I replied.

"Well, since none want to get within a 10 mile radius of you your manners must be rusty."

"It's spending time with you that drives gentlemen away," I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't know a gentleman if he hit you in the face," he said.

"Well, that just shows how little you know of gentlemen, they don't hit ladies."

"Good thing you're not a lady then," and he flashed his smirk.

"Now, now kids," said Emmett, grinning broadly as he walked by, "Play nice."

We both rolled our eyes.

During my fourth training session with Bella (we'd been having them every day since the first) she finally made some progress. All of the vampires present (again, Garrett being the only one without a gift of his own) were extremely impressed. I felt very proud of myself, until Edward decided I was too threatening, and that Zafrina should take over. Zafrina blinded us all and asked us to raise our hands as our sight returned. I was one of the first who got sight back, and I rose my hand, looking around. Garrett, who was nearest to me, still had his hand down. Edward was muttering to himself about how the 'umbrella,' as he called it, worked, and I listened intently. He seemed to be right in saying that I could have shocked him once we both were under her protection...interesting. Garrett's hand came up and he grinned at me as his sight returned. We both turned to watch Bella, who was struggling. Soon she lost it, and I was blinded once more, but only for a fraction of a second, before Zafrina lifted the darkness.

As everyone began to wander off Garrett approached me, calling, "Kate!"

"I wouldn't, Garrett," Edward cautioned. I felt like I knew what he was going to ask. It was _so_ like him...

"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back," he said with that infuriating smirk he got when he thought he could outlast something...well, _this_ was one thing he couldn't.

"Yes," I said, with my own smirk, "Curious?"

"It's something I've never seen. Seems like a bit of an exaggeration..." he trailed off, still wearing his trademark smirk.

I put on a face of mock-thought, "Maybe. Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift..." He knew that I was mocking him, and he _hated _being mocked. I smirked, and extended my hand, feeling the electricity flow through me.

He gently touched his finger to my palm and, within a millisecond, collapsed. His knees buckled and he fell backwards, his head hitting a piece of granite. I immediately felt guilty; however, when he came up smirking, I knew he wasn't mad.

"I told you so," Edward muttered, but it didn't wipe the smirk off Garrett's face.

Garrett's POV:

"Wow," I said softly...she had put me flat on my back....what she didn't realize was that she didn't need her gift to do it.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked skeptically, extending a hand to help me up.

I took it and stood, as I said, "I'm not crazy," and we both laughed, "But that sure was something..."

"That's what I hear," she said with her playful smirk. I loved that smirk, the confidence behind it...I saw Edward roll his eyes, and I was pretty sure it was at my thoughts, but I didn't much care. As if to prove I was right he gave me a small nod. He knew something...I was sure of it.

Suddenly we heard voices from the front yard...someone else had come. As we started to move into the house I noticed that Katie still held my hand, but I wasn't about to change that. We arrived in the front hall to see two newcomers, older than most of us, by far. We watched their arrival wearily...now that they had arrived there were 29 of us total, plus all of the werewolves. Maybe we could win this fight. I glanced at Kate, and could tell she was thinking the same as she watched the Romanians.

Kate's POV:

A few days after the Romanians arrived Garrett and I had gone hunting again. When we returned we found everyone in the front hall and at first I thought it was another newcomer, until I registered the shouting. Alistair had left. Now everyone was in a panic, as Amun threw horrible accusations at Carlisle, igniting all of our fears. He stormed out of the house when it was over, and everyone began to talk in whispers.

"I hope it doesn't come to a fight," I said to Garrett.

"Well," he said, "It's nice to hope that, but I think it likely it will."

"If more people say they're willing to join the Volturi," I said, "We really don't stand a chance."

"Now," he said, "What type of attitude is that?"

"A realistic one," I said, getting a little angry.

"No," he replied, "There's always hope."

"Hope fools the wise and kills the fools," I said.

"Well," he replied, "Good thing I'm neither wise, nor a fool." I had to laugh at that, something I hadn't done in a long time. It wasn't until I laughed that I realized that most everyone was listening to the Romanians, and Garrett and I turned to them as well.

As they came to their decision to fight everyone tensed. Tia and Benjamin were the first to declare they would fight, and it didn't surprise me in the slightest when Garrett stepped forward, his eyes sparkling with the thought of the adventure, his tone teasing, as he said, "This won't be the first time I've fought to keep my self from a kings rule," he clapped Benjamin on the back and said, "Here's to freedom from oppression."

Tanya spoke for our coven, well, our family really, and she was right in saying that we would stick with Carlisle, and fight with him until the end, but it wasn't only Carlisle I was sticking with anymore...

As the declarations of loyalty finished and everyone turned to leave, Garrett said, "That was quite interesting, wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling, he never seemed to be able to take things seriously, "Aren't you even a little bit worried?" I asked, still smiling.

His face became serious as he said, "Yes, but there's no point in dwelling on it, is there?"

"I guess not," I said with a sigh.

Garrett's POV:

I knew it was wrong to try and fish into Katie's mind, but I couldn't help it...I _really _wanted to know what she was thinking. As the battle drew closer, and we found ourselves with only one week left, I swallowed my pride and decided to ask Edward.

"Hey Edward!" I called, as I saw him, thankfully alone, crossing the back yard.

"Absolutely not, Garrett," he said.

"_Please_, Edward," I replied, "I really need to know this!"

"So go ask her," he said, "It isn't any of my business what goes on between you two, and it isn't any of_ your _business what goes on in her head."

"So, there _is_ something going on in her head?" I checked.

"Why don't you ask her?" he asked, pointing behind me. I turned around to see the horrifying sight of Kate was walking down the porch steps.

"Ask me what?" she asked as she reached us.

"Just if you were training with Bella or if we could go for a hunt...I could use one." I replied swiftly.

"Oh," she said, "Well, Bella and I were just about to start, actually, but if you want--"

"No, that's alright," I said, cutting her off, "We can go later."

"Okay," she said, as Bella was arriving.

Edward and I walked off together, and when we reached a safe distance he said, "What happened to 'needing to know?'"

"Not at that price," I replied. I was too embarrassed to say what I knew he could hear in my head anyway...she didn't think of me that way, and I was terrified of loosing her as a friend. I'd never before been nervous at the thought of saying what I thought...until now.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter...I covered a lot, so tell me what you thought. I'm a little disappointed, because so many of you have this story on alert and favorited, and I only have ONE review....so sad. PLEASE review and tell me what you thought, even if it's just "I HATE IT!" (though more helpful comments than that would be appreciated...)**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


	5. We Were All Dead

**So, here's another chapter for you!**

Kate's POV:

We knew the battle was coming, but, of course, we didn't know exactly when. Alice's vision had said that there would be snow on the ground, and snow was sure to come in the next few days. Alice. Her betrayal stung...or was it betrayal? It scared those of us who knew her well. She and Jasper were fiercely loyal, and we'd never have believed that they'd have left until they did. Then again, no one would believe Irina would leave, either, and she did far worse. Alice's desertion only proved to us what we'd known from the start: there was no hope, or, at least, not enough to bank on.

As the battle came closer we were hunting multiple times every day, because we needed to be ready for them, whenever they arrived. Most of the vampires were having to borrow cars, or run huge distances to feed, and I was surprised when Garrett didn't join them. Surprised, but pleased. While we were hunting I decided to ask him why.

He looked insulted as he said, "I'm not going back to that!"

"Not even now?" I asked, sitting down on a log. He sat next to me, and though I still felt the thrill of electricity it was a familiar thrill now.

"Not ever," he said, and he had the resolution in his eyes to back it up, "You changed me, Katie, and I'm not going back now."

I was touched, and didn't really know how to say it. Before I could say _anything _though, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar ran in, looking frantic.

"Edward says that they're on their way!" said Tanya, who, for once, _wasn't_ looking daggers at Garrett.

"You've already hunted?" confirmed Carmen.

We nodded.

"Good," said Eleazar, "We'll need our strength." As he said that it hit me that this fight was going to happen. I'd never been more frightened than I was in that moment.

We ran off, and as we ran I was aware of Garrett beside me. I was torn. Was it worse to die without telling him, or to die with things awkward between us? I didn't know.

Garrett's POV:

When we arrived in the clearing Carlisle was telling us all where to stand. I was reluctant to leave Katie, who looked more terrified than I'd ever seen her. I doubted that anyone else could tell, because, as always, she was doing her best to hide it, but I could. Carlisle positioned Katie on the far end of Tanya's coven, which was directly to his left, and I was further to Katie's left, glad I wasn't too far from her.

As the Volturi approached I felt terrified and exhilarated all at the same time. _Finally_ someone was going to challenge them, and I was thrilled to be part of it. However, in challenging them, we were almost guaranteed certain death. That wouldn't have bothered me before, when all I had to live for was the fight for whats right. When I lived for the adventure and fighting for my beliefs, dieing for them was never a real concern. Now I had something more to live for...

Aro, as usual, conducted the proceedings, and they seemed to accept that Renesme was not, in fact, an immortal child. We were beginning to gain hope when Caius did the unthinkable. Before anyone could really register what had happened, Irina was dead.

I looked towards Kate to see that she'd already pushed Rosalie aside. Emmett grabbed her around the waist but she shocked him so violently that he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Without really thinking I rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist, holding onto both my wrists with my opposite hands. If she made it over to them we were all dead. She shocked me with even more intensity than she had that day, but I wouldn't, I _couldn't_ let go. If she got over there she was as good as dead, and I refused to let that happen, point blank. I couldn't see, my eyes had rolled into the back of my head, and I was shaking with the pain and the sheer force of the electric charges that were coursing through her. I'd never felt this much pain in my entire existence, but I wasn't giving in. She was growling in anger and pain, thrashing against me as she sent waves of electricity through her. We were in the snow, rolling around as she thrashed, waves of electricity still coursing through her. Her growls turned to moans as her sight disappeared. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from fighting, both physically and through her gift. Suddenly, it stopped. I had no idea what had done it, but it had. My vision refocused as my eyes rolled back around, and I could see her again. She was still thrashing, but I pinned her down in the snow, and eventually she stopped.

"If I let you up, will you knock my down again, Katie," I whispered.

She whimpered, and clung to me in the snow.

Carlisle spoke then, and his words seemed to calm both Katie and Tanya, "Listen to me, Tanya, Kate. Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Katie was finally perfectly still, except for the dry sobs that racked through her body.

"Katie," I whispered, pulling her towards me, "We won't let her death be in vain, I _promise_. No matter what I'll make sure of that, but you must _not_ attack them first, or we die. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

Kate's POV:

I was furious. More than. I'd never wanted someone to die more than Caius. Ever. I was in agony. And I _couldn't _kill him...not yet. Garrett was right, if I struck now, we were all dead. Did I really care anymore? Tanya would be willing to die for her....was there really any point? I thought of the arms that were now around me as I sobbed. I was angry, but not _that_ angry. I couldn't ask Garrett to die for me, even if he'd have been willing.

I lost track of the conversation for a while as I calmed myself down. When I was ready, Garrett helped me stand up, but kept my hand as we faced the Volturi.

Aro had finished interrogating witnesses, and had ascertained for himself that Renesme was, in fact, half mortal. However, we could all see that he was grasping at straws, and trying, no matter the cost, to come up with a reason to hurt Renesme. It made me even angrier.

"Let us not be hasty," Aro was saying, "Let us look at this from every side." How infuriating. He was trying to appear all benevolent, when his _real _goal was to destroy our family, and he knew it, and we knew it, and he _knew_ that we knew it, so I didn't understand what the pretense was all about anymore.

Suddenly, Garrett let go of my hand and step forward. If my heart was still beating it would've stopped then. "May I offer a side to be considered?" he said, quite calmly, which surprised me.

As he spoke, his words cut through the air like a knife. They reached to the truth of things, and made the line between truth and lies apparent to all that had not already seen it. I was in awe at his words, and when he declared that he would stay and fight, I was not surprised that he did the right thing. He _always_ did the right thing. The nomads that the Volturi had brought to witness looked troubled, as though they believed his words, and I hoped they did, because what he said was right. If we lost, so did they. The Volturi would not let them leave this place, I was sure.

When Garrett stepped back he returned to my side, crouching down in preparation for the attack.

Aro managed to come up with a half-believable response to Garrett's condemnation, and he, Marcus, and Caius went to council.

Garrett's POV:

I realized how close we were to the fight, and was glad to have a moment with Katie beforehand, while Marcus, Caius, and Aro consulted.

"If we live through this," I said, turning to her. I had to tell her, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

She smiled, for what I felt like was the first time in years, "Now he tells me," she said, with her characteristic smirk and an eye roll, before leaning forward and whispering, "You know what? I'll follow you anywhere too," and she leaned forward that extra inch, and our lips touched. It was short, but it was perfect. Every feeling I'd ever had for her emanated out of me in that kiss, and I could feel what she was trying to tell me. She cared about me in the same way I cared for her...she loved me.

**So....tell me what you think!!! There'll be about 2 or 3 more chapters after this so tell me how far you want me to go.**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


	6. Alone

**I don't want to give anything away, so I won't. ENJOY!!!**

Kate's POV:

As we turned to face the oncoming Volturi guard I felt lighter than I had in a _long_ while. I could die now, knowing that he _loved_ me....except I didn't want to die. I'd cooled down, and realized that Irina wouldn't come back, even if I died for her, and I wasn't planning on letting Garrett die for anything. The thought that he could somehow, even after I was dead, not exist, was too painful for words. I saw the mist coming, Alec's own personal form of disorientation, and held Garrett's hand tighter. He squeezed back, and I knew that that was the last thing I ever wanted to feel, if there had to be a last thing. Suddenly, without warning, the mist stopped. It curved above us then, as if we were surrounded by our own bubble, and I wasn't the only one to look towards Bella, who was saying to Edward, "I am _all_ over this." Perhaps we had a hope after all.

Aro was explaining the vote to us, as if we were young children. It made me even angrier as we kept up the charade. For some reason, though, Edward was smirking, as he asked Aro if Renesme could live if we were _sure_ she was no danger. Aro agreed, but I didn't see how that helped us. There had never been another creature like Renesme...

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called, and I wasn't the only person who jumped in shock.

"Alice?" I whispered, and I wasn't the only one. Alice, Jasper, an amazon I recognized as Kachiri and two vampires I did not know bounded through the wood. I watched eagerly as the two unknowns were introduced as Nahuel and Huilen. The Volturi looked stunned as Huilen and Nahuel explained themselves, and they weren't the only ones. Most of us were still shell-shocked.

Finally, Aro and his guard left us, clearly unwilling to enter this fight, now that it was so evenly matched. I froze. My brain couldn't work, and it wasn't until Alice said, "Seriously, people, they're not coming back! Everyone can relax now!" that it hit me.

A grin spread across my face and I turned to see Garrett wearing the same one as he lifted me up into the air, laughing the special laugh he saved just for me. I was laughing too as he set me down and, without thinking, I kissed him. This kiss was longer, and slower, because we had all the time in the world to enjoy it. When we broke apart he was grinning, and I could feel my own grin returning. I turned around looking for Tanya when I saw her, kneeling in the snow, looking heartbroken, Carmen and Eleazar beside her.

Then it hit me. Hard. Irina. My beloved sister. Gone. Dead. Suddenly my body was filled with more anguish than any should have to hold. My anguish only increased at the thought that I had _forgotten_. How could I forget about her? My sister. I felt like I would burst at the weight of the emotions inside me. Anguish. Guilt. Blame. Hatred. Hurt. Love. Pain. More guilt. More love. More pain. Without really realizing it, I collapsed into the snow, Garrett supporting most of my weight. The sting of her betrayal was nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. I couldn't handle it, couldn't comprehend that she really was dead. This was pain that went beyond tears. It touched my very soul, and turned me completely comatose. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I would never see her laugh again. She had such a pretty laugh. Never would we play chess. Many don't know what an amazing chess player she was. Almost as good as me. We'd never go hunting together. I'd never hear her sing the blues. Few people know how good she was at singing. We'd never again discuss Jane Austin novels, something we both have a passion for, and never again would we play baseball. So many things I'd never tell her. So many things she'd never say. I could never again tell her how much I loved her. How much I missed her when she left. I would never say anything to her. Ever.

I'd always been close to my sisters, especially after the death of my mother, and losing Irina was more than I could bear. We were supposed to be together forever...it only made me remember with more pain my mother's death. It was supposed to be her, me, and my sisters, and now it was just Tanya and I. Alone. We had Carmen and Eleazar, but in the end my first real family was almost destroyed. I've never shared much about my human life, because there wasn't anything pretty about it. I lived in the mid eighteen hundreds, a poor orphan. Throughout my entire human life I'd searched for my family, and family I might have had left. I grew up in an orphanage in London, but when I turned 18 they turned me out. I was glad to be rid of the place at the time, hoping for a better future. I was smart, clever, and talented, and was _sure_ that my lack of connections and money would not hinder me. I was wrong. Soon enough I became ill with the small pox. My mother found me dying on the streets. Being poor there were many of us. She saved me and Irina soon afterwords, Tanya having been changed before us. My mother and sisters were my first real family, and though I could never track down my human one I'd come to terms with it a long time ago. Now our family was almost gone. My mother died for an immortal she could not control, and now Irina died because of it. Anger at the Volturi and at my mother swelled within me. If my mother had left well enough alone with the immortal children! If the Volturi had let Irina be! Guilt washed through me again for thinking those things.

An emptiness like nothing I'd ever felt washed over me. My sister. Gone. I'd told her everything, from the day I was changed until the day she left. She knew every inner working of my mind, and I knew hers....or at least, I _thought _I did. Her betrayal had hurt because I thought I knew her, but I'd rather she betrayed me a hundred times over than this. She was who I'd confided for the last 150 years, and suddenly she was gone. The pain that washed over me was so agonizing that I'd have given anything for it to end. Anything. I felt disconnected with everything around me. I barely heard my sobs, or registered the heaving of my chest. Every unpleasant part of my life was resurfacing in this moment, and I couldn't face it. If vampires could pass out I knew I would've a long while ago. I would've even enjoyed it. An end to all the pain inside me. Any escape. As it was I was loosing most consciousness.

It took a very long while for me to regain my sight and ability to hear, and even longer to control my dry sobs. Most people had left the clearing, but I could see Tanya, comforted by Carmen and Eleazar, as well as all of the Cullens and Maggie. It was only then that I was aware of Garrett, who's arms were around me. He wasn't saying anything, but it didn't matter. Like that day in the forest, words weren't necessary; he was just going to let me get it all out.

"Kate," said Edward, as he and Bella, carrying Renesme, approached. Garrett released me so that I could move freely, but I knew he wouldn't go very far, and for that I was grateful. I stood up, as did Garrett, as Edward continued. "I am so very sorry," and he meant it, "It shouldn't have happened, and there's nothing I say to fix it, and for that I am sorry as well," and with a nod to Garrett Edward lead the way over to Tanya, Bella looking at me in sympathy, but knowing that she couldn't say anything more than Edward could. Renesme touched my cheek, her own form of thank you for what we'd done, and I felt marginally better, knowing that we saved her, even if it had cost us Irina.

Maggie came up next, and didn't say anything, simply wrapped her arms around me. I knew it was her way of telling me that she was there. We'd never really talked about Irina, but I knew that if I needed to she would be there. I'd never talked about Irina to anyone but Garrett, not even Tanya. There would have been too much pain for us to both talk about it. Now, I supposed, it didn't really matter either way. The pain of the betrayal was gone, replaced with a more acute misery.

Maggie left after a few minutes, because the rest of her coven was returning to Ireland.

"But, we will see each other again soon?" she confirmed.

I nodded. Verbal responses were far beyond me.

She smile slightly as she took my hand briefly and said, "It will get better, I promise. I'll see you," and with a wave she took off running after Liam and Siobhan.

I remained in the clearing long after all others had left. Garrett was the only one who stayed with me. I sat in the snow and thought, hard.

I was alone.

Alone.

But I looked at Garrett and realized that I might not be anymore...

**This was a _really_ hard chapter for me to write, so I'd appreciate a lot of feedback from you guys about her reactions and feelings, cause I've never had a sibling die, so even though I've experienced death it's never been someone so close to me. I know you were all probably expecting more about the Garrett/Kate relationship, but I don't think she'd be ready for that right after her sister died. Tell me what you thought!  
**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


	7. To the End of the Earth

**Can I just apologize for the fact that this took so long? Three months? YIKES! I'm SO SORRY! I hope you guys like the chapter! I tried to make it extra good because it took so long to update!  
**

Kate's POV:

I stayed in the clearing long after everyone else had gone, but when I was ready turned back towards the Cullen's house. Garrett and I ran in silence and I thought a lot on the way. Irina wouldn't have wanted me to regret what had happened, and I didn't. I couldn't regret her actions or my own, only the Volturi's. I was ashamed to admit that I wouldn't take back what had happened, because if I did then I would loose Garrett.

I stopped about a mile from the house to walk at a human pace for a change. As we walked I asked Garrett quietly, "Did you really mean what you said? That you'd follow me anywhere?"

"To the end of the earth and back," he said solemnly. We'd stopped walking.

"Well," I said, surprised to find my smirk returning of its own accord, "Alaska's all I'm asking for." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss before taking his hand and running towards the house.

When we arrived we saw that Carmen, Tanya, and Eleazar were all getting ready to leave, and all of the Cullens were there to thank them and say goodbye.

I felt more than one pair of amber eyes zone in on Garrett and my hands, but, thankfully, no one said anything.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Carmen. Tanya didn't look capable of words.

I took deep breath, and felt Garrett's reassuring hand around mine. "Yeah," I said with a nod. I was leaving behind the place of Irina's death, and, hopefully the grief the accompanied it. I had thought of her, I had remembered, I'd grieved, but I'd also realized that Irina wouldn't want me to have spent the rest of my life that way, just as I wouldn't ask that of her if our positions were reversed. I was ready to move towards a new phase of my life. I knew that that resolution would last a few hours at most, but I recognized that someday soon I would really be able to move on.

Garrett's POV:

I was glad to see that some color had returned to Katie's face, and she seemed to be capable of speech finally. I'd been worried that she'd push me away, because of the guilt I knew she was feeling. I was glad that she hadn't decided to shut me out, because I would've let her, and we both knew it. I couldn't deny her what she wanted, and if it was my absence than I'd deal with it. I was still a little nervous about whether or not Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya would allow me to go with them, and there was sure to be some sort of awkward conversation about it. Luckily, I was spared the horror of having to ask if I could come when Eleazar spoke to me.

"Our car's out back. We brought two though," he lowered his voice a little lower, so that Tanya, Kate, and Carmen wouldn't hear, "We had hoped we'd be bringing Irina with us," his eyes looked sad, but he continued resolutely, "If we handle Tanya will you handle Kate?" I knew what he meant. They couldn't be alone right now, but being together would only feed their grief.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

Eleazar shook his head, and said, "Thank you. Our family, as much as Tanya would like to deny it, needs you. Kate needs you." He gave a smile as he said, "Welcome to the family." I didn't have time to express what those words meant, because Carlisle had approached me, and Eleazar went to help Carmen take Tanya and Katie out to the cars.

"Thank you for coming, and for helping us."

"Thank you," I said, "Things won't be the same after this."

"No, they won't" he agreed, looking solemn.

"But," I said with a small smile, "At least some things changed for the better. There's plenty to hope for. The day will come when we can rid ourselves of the Volturi, and we'll stand together united once more."

Carlisle smiled, "What happened to the loner I've known all my existence? I know you have a passion for standing up for what's right, but you've never seen a need to 'stand united'."

"I found a reason," I said.

"A reason that's gonna drive off without you in a minute," came Katie's voice as she appeared around the corner wearing a smirk.

"Eavesdropping is wrong you know," I reminded her, putting on my own smirk, glad to see her spirit return. I was sure there'd be another crash and burn later, but for now she was happy.

"Whoops," she said, looking totally unconcerned.

"I'll be right out," I said. She looked satisfied and took her leave.

"Well," said Carlisle, extending hands, "This is where we part ways."

"For now," I replied, grasping his hand.

"For now," he agreed.

He returned to Esme, and to their guests. I was about to leave when Emmett approached me, grinning.

"I just wanted to thank you personally," he said, "For the 150 bucks I just got off of Jasper."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We bet that you and Kate would get together before you left, and you did," he gave a triumphant smirk, at which I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _so_ glad my happiness is what's most important to you," I let the sarcasm run thick.

"You know it is," he replied, smiling, "It's nice to see things work out for you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I waved to the rest, before heading out back to the garage. Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya must already have left, because there was only one car left that didn't belong to the Cullens, and it had Katie written all over it.

She was sitting on the hood of a red Aston Martin DBS Volante (with the top down). I made to get into the drivers seat, but she stopped me, saying, "No way. I'm driving. Nomad's can't handle this type of speed."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? You think so?"

"I know so, now move over."

I actually listened to her, just this once, and got into the passenger seat.

We were driving at breakneck speeds before I'd even sat down all the way. I was pretty sure we'd gotten to 200 mph before we'd even left the Cullen's driveway. As Katie pushed 300 and was approaching 350 I got a little concerned. As far as I knew cars couldn't really go that fast without breaking down, and I didn't really want to run all the way to Alaska.

"You sure it can handle this?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yes. I had the engine fixed up. It can get to 500 without breaking a sweat." To prove her point she revved up the engine, bringing us to 400.

"If you say so."

"I do."

Kate's POV:

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I said quietly, "I'm really gonna miss her..." I didn't need to say who 'her' was.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, and I knew that he wasn't pushing, because Garrett wasn't a pusher, at least not on the serious stuff...

"Yeah," I said. I told him everything. I told her all about my human life, all about Sasha, all about Irina...all about everything. He didn't say anything, and I'd been talking for hours. He just listened, because as much as Garrett loves to talk, he knows when it's important to listen, and he could tell that I _needed_ to talk. It was a 2,400 mile trip between Forks and Denali, but it passed quickly enough. Before I realized it, we were only about 50 miles from home, or six minutes at my speed. I slowed the car a bit, just to make the trip last a little longer.

"Thanks," I said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"For caring."

"Any time," he said, and I knew that he meant it. The next few weeks were gonna be hard, and he knew it, but he was going to be there. Any time.

**So, that's it for this story. I'm having an epilogue to close things up and show how the future evolved, so keep a look out for that. It'll be in this file, don't worry, so keep this story on alert. Hope you all liked the ending! Write me a review with your thoughts!**

**XOXO**

**GossipGirlHere  
**


End file.
